


Instinct

by RedPen1992



Series: Beast Au [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beast AU, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Denial of Feelings, Don't take your eyes off the predator he will pounce, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Frottage, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Piece Admirals Week 2020, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slavery, Smut, Spit As Lube, Were-Creatures, kind of, knots, monster au, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Day 1: Monster || Magic/ MythologySakazuki, an Alpha Wolf-Beast, will not be denied his chosen mate. Heaven help anyone who stands in his way.Written for One Piece Admirals Week 2020
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Series: Beast Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: One Piece Admirals Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *READ THE NOTES*  
> If you are uncomfortable with non-con elements/in your face slavery and graphic gore, skip to chapter 2.  
> Or if you just came for the smut, skip to chapter 2. 
> 
> Based on Tiburion's Beast Au  
> 

The large metal door clanged loudly as the lock mechanism was opened, creeking on rusted old hinges. Light poured in from the hallway into the dark room, a small figure stood in the doorway, a collar around their neck. Same as him. 

They smelled sweet, tantalizing, and so wrong. 

Sakazuki snarled, baring his fangs. He struggled against the cuffs around his wrists, pulling the chains bolted to the walls. The sharp metallic jingle annoyed his sensitive ears. 

Two guards approached from behind the first person, each bearing long cattle poles. Their boots rapped against the ground as they prodded the slave forwards. 

The slave was hesitant, clearly not wanting to proceed into the room any further. They must have seen the blood, smelled the sickly sweet stench of death. 

Sakazuki growled low in warning, his skin burned. It was still early though, he still had full control of his mind and body for now. He struggled against the chains again, the cuffs scraped at his wrists. 

“Please, please don’t I am begging you.” 

A woman, a small woman with a fragile frame whose efforts were rewarded with another prod from the cattle pole, this time with the shock end. The electricity popped and clapped as her body seized. She collapsed onto the ground with a shout of shock and pain. 

The woman struggled to pick herself up, arms and legs shaking against the rigidity that Sakazuki knew too well . One of the guards muttered an obscenity and kicked her hard enough to be thrown about a half meter to the side. She started to cough loudly and spat blood onto the floor, crying. 

Weak. 

“Please, I don’t want to do this…” She rasped out between hiccuping sobs, her voice shook. 

Clearly she was too weak to even do her job. She was brought in here for one reason. If she was going to oppose them, she might as well fight. 

Instead she ate a few more kicks to the body, each kick impacting with a loud thump. She would be covered in bruises come morning. 

One of the guards laughed annoyingly, “Hah! You think you can oppose the Noble’s will?” He shoved her shoulder with his foot, exerting enough force to flip her onto her back. “What the hell do you think you are anyways? You were picked specifically for your coloration, mutt. You are nothing but a pretty pelt.” The bastard guard crouched down on his haunches, grabbing her chin with one hand forcing her to look up at him. “You. Will. Breed. Do you understand me? Bitch?” 

The pungent scent of fear in the air was palpable and made Sakazuki want to retch, anger boiled deep in his gut. He snarled again, this time drawing the attention of the room. The bit in his mouth rubbed his tongue raw, and the muzzle irritated his cheeks. The straps around temples had been pulled too tight and were causing a headache that was starting to throb. They might as well get this over with. He had been told there would be three more after this one anyways. 

A guard yelled some obscenity he didn’t know the meaning of and told him to be quiet. 

The low light in the room glinted off of the slave woman’s watery eyes as she glanced in his direction, revealing bright cyan blue hues washed in fear and despair. She looked pitiful. Helpless. Just as worthless as the guards were telling her she was. 

“Please -” 

The guard slapped her across the face, sprawling her naked body on the ground. It was clear that her will was broken. She heaved heavy breaths as she sobbed, face down on the grimey disgusting floor. 

The guard twirled his cattle pole theatrically, turning to his companion, “Now watch this, it’s hilarious!” With a flourish, he slammed the electric side on the ground near her face, current cackling and snapping as sparks flew at her. 

She didn’t react quick enough. She screamed in pain as she reeled backwards on the ground, holding her face in her hands. 

As the first guard erupted in raucous laughter, the second guard punched him in the arm, “Hey! They like that thing, remember? You can’t go around damaging their property!” 

Property. 

The word sent a surge of hatred through him, desperate to lash out. Outrage fueled his efforts as Sakazuki surged forwards, snarling and growling as he struggled in vain against his restraints. Crude metal cuffs biting into his wrists as he surged forwards again. 

The woman eventually made it to her feet, not taking her eyes off of the ground. Shame hung heavy on her shoulders as she made her way towards him, stumbling over her own feet. 

She was broken, pitiful. An empty husk of a broken animal, ambling along on leaden limbs prodded ahead with her head hung low compliant only for the fear of death. 

As she approached him shaking at the knees her sweet smell also became stronger, she was a lesser dog-beast who was no doubt feeling the effects of his hormones being released into the air so liberally. Her bright blue eyes being the only striking thing about her, she even smelt horribly weak in fortitude. 

With every step she took towards him his arousal made itself more well known, straining tall against his belly, stiff and shivering with anticipation. It was as if his body had a mind of it’s own - disgust coiled tight in his gut. He wasn’t aroused by this woman, sugary sweet and more fragile than fine china. In no way would he ever be aroused by such a weak and pathetic thing, bitter loathing coiled in his gut as he growled in warning. 

She stopped, base instincts telling her to flee this dangerous predator so much larger and stronger than her. He obviously did not want his company. The blue-eyed dog beast glanced back at the guards, who were watching aptly, snickering amongst themselves. When she looked back at Sakazuki, it was clear that she was once again weighing her options, Those bright blue eyes betraying her hesitation.

She was within arm’s reach of him, Sakazuki couldn’t help but snarl. Don’t lay your filthy hands on me. 

He knew it was inevitable, that he would have to inseminate this frail spineless slave with his seed and it didn’t mean anything other than that. But the strong feeling of wrongness coiled in his gut. Sakazuki willed his arousal away as hard as he could, nauseated by the haze falling over his senses telling him to mate with her. No. His body was betraying him, precum leaking from the tip of his hard cock. A welled up bead of his semen dripped from the head, leaving a trail of moisture down his length that quickly cooled and instigated the situation. 

He watched her eyes as she fixated on it, her pupils blown wide nearly eclipsing those bright watery blues. She reached out with a shaking hand, slowly, as if scared he may bite her even through the muzzle. 

“I am sorry.” Her small dirty delicate hand ghosted over his exposed hip, barely touching him, but causing such a visceral reaction. 

Something in Sakazuki snapped, he didn’t want her pity. He didn’t want her touch. The rage that had been building erupted violently as he felt his fangs elongate, the familiar painful stretching and burning that he had come to know as “shifting” racked his body as he struggled against his restraints. 

Everything became louder, the female’s scared racing heartbeat, the guards’ aggravating laughter. Sakazui’s wrists and ankles constricted painfully under the tight cuffs as the composition of his body changed, bones thickening and elongating, muscles bulking up. Black fur sprouted out across his body as his spine arched and spasmed in pain under the transformation, bones shifting and morphing as his tendons were drawn to the point of snapping before expanding and swelling. The iron cuffs creaked and popped, the old hinges on the wall giving way before the immense power pulling them off the walls with a burst of dust and falling stone. 

As he fell onto the grimey floor, he heard a guard shout out something incomprehensible at him, the pounding of his own blood in his delicate ears too loud to hear past. 

He felt his throat ripping as it elongated, the blood welling in his mouth as it dripped onto the ground. Sakazuki’s advanced healing struggled to catch up with the agonizing transformation. Sakazuki struggled for a breath of air with the iron collar around his neck, it becoming tighter and tighter until he finally heard the hinges give way with a defiant squeal, the detestable piece of scrap metal finally snapping apart and falling off of him with a loud clunk. The bones in his face morphed and shifted against the muzzle, the leather straps eventually snapping apart. 

Sakazuki wreathed on the filthy ground snarling vehemently as he struggled to transform. Somehow it was more excruciating than usual, slower and more intense. As his bones broke and reformed in his legs and arms, he let out a painful whine. 

When the transformation was over he felt the energy and rage come back to him as well, finally becoming aware of the shifting sounds around him. He glanced over to see the guards shifting rubble around in an attempt to unearth the female. He smelled her blood in the air between the heavy dust of the torn wall. 

Their backs were turned to him. 

Sakazuki placed all four paws down on the ground and curled up like a spring, taking his time to position himself silently. The predator is ready to hunt. His jaw hung open slightly, salivating and tasting the air as taking a full breath then exhaling slowly. 

The guard shouted something to the other, lifting a large piece of concrete unearthing a crushed and mangled hand. 

He glanced over in just enough time to see Sakazuki pounce on top of his companion, teeth sinking deep into the back of his neck and twisting sharply as his body was crushed under the full weight of the beast. 

The satisfying snap seemed to echo in the room followed by a gurgling sputter of the lifeless body. 

The remaining guard opened his mouth to scream, but was swiped at before he could so much as inhale. Razor sharp claws gorged into his throat as Sakazuki lunged at him, ripping a large chunk or his throat to land with a wet plop nearby. The guard collapsed to his knees, eyes blown with shock and disbelief, bloodied hands scabbling to cover his gaping wound. As he finally fell forwards to the ground gurgling through the pouring blood, Sakazuki reared up onto his hind legs standing upright. The wolf-beast inhaled deeply and let out a long howl, bellowing out triumphant cry. 

The heat just under his skin burned with a new intensity, the coiled pressure in his lower abdomen returned full strength as he felt his erection peaking out from its sheath. 

Sakazuki dropped again to all fours as he scented the air, then sniffed the ground carefully. He made his way out of the room with one goal in mind. All consuming, and biologically imperative. 

Resolving to tear apart anything that came in his way, Sakazuki padded his way out into the hallway. 

He must find his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

He had smelt him coming from across the castle.

Borsalino tilted his head up and scented the air, Sakazuki’s arousal was heavily evident as it wafted through the high hallways accented by the sharp tang of iron. By smell alone Borsalino figured that Sakazuki was already deep in the second phase of his heat. The wolf-beast would be losing all rational thought soon, if he hadn’t already.

Borsalino stood leaning on the doorframe to his personal quarters, his legs and arms crossed, the perfect picture of casual ease. He heard Sakazuki sprinting down the stone hallways, heavy footfalls coming towards him in an all out sprint.

However that brute broke out of the mating rooms deep in the basement was a mystery to him, Borsalino let out a sigh as he shook his head. His claws dug into his forearms through his jacket, pinpricks of pain grounding him as he pushed away ice cold dread. The Nobles would want both of their pelts after this… but he doubted they were stupid enough to stand in their way now.

Borsalino had told those idiots from the beginning, the wolf beasts aren’t like the others… for one thing, their species was monogamous. Training and acclimatizing Sakazuki to his new life had been a long and arduous task, though he found certain pleasures in taming the beast, he also was met with more outright dependency than any other newly turned monster. Sakazuki would barely listen to any other point of authority, outright rejecting orders seemed to be a hobby of his, and Borsalino couldn’t shake the feeling that one day it might just get both of them killed.

Still, he couldn’t help but think his strong personality charming, he couldn’t help but feel safe in his warm embrace. Borsalino grimaced, the illusion of safety within Sakazuki’s arms could be retched from him as fast as blue feathers could be shot down from the sky.

Before Borsalino could continue down that particular rabbit hole of dark memories, he heard Sakazuki come around the corner a bit too quickly and ram himself into the wall with a huff, recovering quickly, scrambling claws against stone as he picked himself up and bolted the remaining length of the hallways towards him.

Blood matted his black fur in memento of the countless people he no doubt slaughtered on his way over, the red liquid dripping from his onto the floor. Smeared red paw prints stained the ground in his wake. Boraslino chuckled lightly as he noticed the beast's slightly awkward gait, watching the arousal bobbing stiff and noticeable against his belly. Sharp animalistic eyes regarded him with apt apprehension, ears trained forwards. His heavy footfalls came to a curious stop not a meter away from Borsalino’s door.

Borsalino’s eyebrows raised in amusement as Sakazuki shook his body, twisting side to side quickly to dispel the blood and other viscera attached to his fur, splattering the walls and floor with a light dusting of red.

Once he was satisfied, Sakazuki stood upright, towering over Borsalino, forcing him to tilt his head up. His tail hung low, swishing back and forth slowly, betraying his excitement as he held himself stock still.

“Finally found me hmmm~?”

Sakazuki’s breaths came out in short pants, hesitation evident in his dilated eyes, glancing once at Bosalino’s quarters and back to settle on him again.

Borsalino brought the back of his hand up to his mouth, muffling a small chuckle. Of course Sakazuki would rampage through the castle with no plan other than getting to him, blind instinct leading him to his door.

“Come on in, Saka.” Borsalino took a step back into the room, licking his lips, careful not to take his eyes off of the large predatory animal in front of him. The heady spicy smell was starting to haze into his mind, a sympathetic rut being triggered from being in such close proximity to the fertile other male. He could feel himself becoming hard, his pants suddenly feeling much too tight.

Sakazuki continued to stand still, somewhat resembling the gargoyles that sat on the high outer walls of the castle meant to intimidate, Borsalino felt everything but. He supposed it would be difficult to think of him as the rightfully terrifying beast he was when he knew the gentility he was capable of. One side of his lip curled up in amusement as he remembered him nibbling food from his hand not even a month ago.

He smirked as he continued backing into the room unhindered, Sakazuki's eyes betrayed his excitement in enchanting ruby red irises, ears twitching ever so slightly as his big tail swished back and forth.

Eventually Borsalino figured he would need to get out of his clothes, whether they be torn off or he took them off himself, so he shucked off his heavy jacket quickly. He discarded it somewhere it probably wouldn’t get destroyed off to the side of the door, rebounding off the wall and nudging the massive steel structure with enough force that it started to swing closed.

Borsalino started to lift his undershirt up over his body, barely lifting it up above his head before he was suddenly impacted full force by a fluffy body. The shirt in his hand was swatted away by a large clawed paw, tearing into the fabric with a loud rip.

The heavy door slammed closed at the moment Borsalino fell backwards, sprawling out on the ground as Sakazuki planted both hands firmly on the ground on either side of him. At this angle Borsalino was granted a very up close and personal view of Sakazuki’s unsheathed dick.

The Beast Captain regarded the imposing wolf-beast playfully, allowing himself to ogle Sakazuki’s erect penis unabashedly. The head oddly concave shaped and nearly purple with how gorged it is, straining up against a furry belly already dripping precum down it’s no doubt sensitive length. Borsalino splayed a hand against the wolf-beast’s abdomen, pushing slightly against hardened muscles and grasping the closest wrist in his [hand](https://twitter.com/MarineHusbands/status/1303392469464252424), “If you want to do it, you’ll have to change back, Saka.”

Sakazuki attempted to shuffle forwards again, Borsalino giving his wrist a warning squeeze and pushed harder against his abdomen. “Sakazuki…” he made sure to say it low in his throat, almost a growl of warning that apparently had the opposite effect on the large beast. Sakazuki reared back slightly regarding him with a new curiosity.

Borsalino pressed against him again, squeezing the wrist in his hand. “I mean it Saka, turn back please” he used the deepest most imposing voice he could, yet it only seemed to stoke the flame in Sakazuki’s eyes.

Sakazuki tilted his head slightly, studying him with a vague curiosity overshadowed by a haze of lust, showing no comprehension of what he was saying, instead choosing to stare at him expectantly. The unblinking gaze unsettled Borsalino slightly, it was clear that Sakazuki was deep into the third stage of his heat, having lost most of his higher order thinking and reasoning skills. Maybe those drugs that the Vegapunk had cooked up were also having an effect on him. It was a mystery to Borsalino how the hell Sakazuki even managed to transform in the first place.

Borsalino sighed and let go of Sakazuki’s wrist, brushing his hand up the underside of Sakazuki’s cock lightly. The skin of it was silky smooth and pulsating heat, he let the pads of his fingers dance a meandering trail along the length of it before giving the slightly concave head a small flick with the tip of his claw. Sakazuki let out a small sweet whimper, closing his eyes and rearing his head into the air, begging for more as the muscles in his abdomen clenched under Borsalino’s palm.

“Hmmm~ pretty sensitive in this form, huh Saka-san?” Borsalino licked his lips, the slightly purpling head twitched as he carefully gathered a few beads of the viscous fluid on his fingers. He rubbed them together and cooed deep in his chest, drawing Sakazuki’s attention as he licked the salty sweet cum from his fingers.

Sakazuki responded with his own deep rumbling noise, accented by a small pleaing sound just bordering a whimper. The wolf-beast bucked his hips, his cock bobbing in the air. Borsalino huffed a small laugh at his impatience and continued his ministrations, this time much more firm.

Borsalino placed both hands on Sakazuki’s cock and gave him a firm stroke starting at the base of his knot, dragging his hands up to the tip and back down again. Sakazuki shuddered, it had been too long since he last released and was already on the edge. The muscles in his thighs started to tremble as the claws on his hind paws scratched at the floor.

Borsalino’s pants suddenly felt much too tight as he listened to the delicious sounds that Sakazuki was making. He paused for a moment, squirming his way out of his pants, throwing them off to the side before Sakazuki could tear those apart too.

Once Borsalino was free of his pants, the wolf-beast surged forwards with a possessive snarl, knocking him flat on his back. Sakazuki easily dwarfed him in size, the black fur covered sternum pressing down against Borsalino’s upper chest pinning him effectively to the floor. Sakazuki’s dick ground down against Borsalino’s body, nearly as thick as Borsalino’s thigh and almost as long. The knot caught against Borsalino’s crotch shifting his whole body up along the floor.

Borsalino keened and bucked his hips upwards as Sakazuki ground his lower body down against him, his own dick slotting up against the underside of Sakazuki’s heat.

Turning his head to the side, Borsalino splayed his arms out behind him trying his best to stay stationary on the floor while trying not to get any black fur into his mouth, quickly losing his head to the enveloping musky scent. The wolf-beast ground down against his dick, starting to move his hips erratically seeking some relief for the tension on his groin. Before long the rutting became more frantic, pressing harder seeking desperate release.

Borsalino’s dick strained up against the underside of Sakazuki's, taking the opportunity to look down and marvel at the difference in size before he saw the muscles in Sakazuki's abdomen clench, hips stuttering and covering Borsalino in long jets of warm cum.

Borsalino reeled for a moment, not expecting the sudden showering of sticky fluid. Bringing a hand up to try to keep it from getting in his face as Sakazuki covered him with his seed.

Sakazuki’s body trembled above him, dipping his head down to nose at Borsalino’s face and neck.

Borsalino placed both hands on either side of Sakazuki’s head and stroked the area behind his cheeks, something that he knew usually brought him back to himself.

“Sakazuki, Sakazuki...” Borsalino repeated his name over and over, watching his tail swoosh back and forth in contentment.

Sakazuki pushed himself up on his haunches into a sitting position, Bosalino followed him up, reaching slowly to cradle his head. He made sure that Sakazuki could see all of his movements. Like dealing with an easily spooked animal, Borsalino knew this would be a fragile endeavor.

The wolf beast looked down at him with eyes satiated and content. Borsalino stroked the area at the back of his ears, massaging his head. Stroking with just the right amount of pressure to cause a deep gratified grumble. Sakazuki crooned and pressed into his hands, inclining his large head to give Borsalino easy access to the spot around his ears. Closing his eyes and nuzzling into the man’s hand.

Borslaino chuckled a bit, the display of complete trust stuck a cord in him. It stoked a warmth that he couldn’t explain buried deep in his chest. It ached. He knew this. He had felt this before. A cold chill ran up his spine. The corner of his lip twitched down, his shoulders sagging slightly, his fingers pausing just briefly enough for Sakazuki to pick up on the change of demeanor.

The wolf-beast lifted his head out of Borsalino’s hands, to which the turbulent man followed with a sense of longing, he didn’t want these thoughts right now. He had Sakazuki, and he wouldn't let it get that far.

Sakazuki studied him quizzically for a moment before leaning in to sniff him again, paying special attention to the streaks of cum that Sakazuki had showered him with. His cum decorated Borsalino's upper body, a hedonistic masterpiece lying submissive and claimed under the alpha wolf. Sakazuki lapped up a glob that had landed on his cheek, the sensation of the warm wet appendage sent shivers down Borsalino’s spine and made him shudder as he licked a wet trail lower.

Gasping and moaning wantonly, Borsalino writhed letting out a small whine as Sakazuki licked a long wet stripe up his abdomen to his nipple, lowering himself between Borsalino's spread legs.

Sakazuki’s ears flicked as he glanced up making eye contact and licking at the hardening nub again, pressing harder into it. Borsalino bucked his hips unthinkingly, cock bobbing up against Sakazuki’s pectorals seeking any kind of friction. Sakazuki seemed to notice his arousal, sitting back a bit suddenly as he examined his still erect cock. Borsalino whined at the rush of cold air on sensitive skin.

The wolf’s eyes snapped up to him and devious lust clouded over those beautiful red orbs. Borsalino supposed he probably looked as well debauched as he could get. Covered in Sakazuki’s cum with his cock straining erect slowly leaking precum. Sakazuki’s nostrils flared as he leaned down and nuzzled Borsalino’s crotch. Scenting him deeply, exhaling harshly against Borsalino’s cock. The rush of air aroused him more than he would admit... this is not what he had in mind for a blow job.

Sakazuki licked a long stripe from his balls all the way to the weeping head. Borsalino keened and bucked up against Sakazuki, encouraging him with his fingers tangled in his fur.

The wolf-beast seemed to smile, his lips turning upwards ever so slightly and a flash of mischief making itself known in his striking ruby red eyes.

Sakazuki repeated the action, this time dragging his tongue back down the dick and suckling a bit at Borsalino’s knot, taking the sensitive skin between his lips and pressing whatever the equivalent to kissing would be with a snout.

Borsalino laughed a bit, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound unsuccessfully. “So you do remember your lessons, huh Saka-san?”

Sakazuki’s eyes snapped to him with more clarity than he had seen before, along with what might have been a little bit of confusion as well. Borsalino raised an eyebrow, “Hmmm~ coming back to ourselves are we?”

Sakazuki titled his head and regarded him with something of confusion before closing his eyes and lowering his head once again to lick and long wet stripe up his cock.

Borsalino squirmed and nearly threw his head back at the sensation, forcing himself to focus and seize the moment while he still had a chance. “Mmmmph Sakazuki, stop.” Sakazuki halted his ministrations to look up at Borsalino quizzically, tongue still lolling out of his mouth comically.

Borsalino missed the warm heat of his tongue already, but he knew he needed to do this while Sakazuki was still cognisant. The chances that Sakazuki’s heat-addled brain was going to listen to him twice about not ramming his gianormaous dick into him was slim, and Borsalino did not want to be bedridden for a whole week.

“Sakazuki. Change back into your human form. Please.” He added an edge of urgency to his sharp tone, pleading with the beast as he cupped the black furred muzzle in his hand.

Nodding his head slightly, Sakazuki propped himself up into a sitting position, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Borsalino’s heart ached as Sakazuki shifted back into his much smaller human form. If there was possibly a way for him to alleviate Sakazuki’s pain he would do it in a heartbeat, but as it was the only thing for him to do was watch. His face shortened, flattened down into features he has grown to know and maybe even love. His arms receded back, fur hid back away into the skin revealing a beautiful tattoo of flames and flowers flowing their way across his upper body and arm. The legs and feet were always the last ones to change back and they were the most painful. Borsalino’s own legs felt a twinge of pain watching Sakazuki’s body shudder as the bones clicked and popped under the distending skin. The structure in the bones themselves shifted to put themselves together more neatly.

Sakazuki kept his eyes closed, waiting for the pain to recede from his body. Borsalino watched empathetically, knowing the tolls of the transformation all too well, though he usually didn’t turn into his full beast often. Instead preferring a partial transformation which allowed him to take advantage of his superior strength, speed and agility.

Sakazuki shuddered, drawing his muscles tight all over his body, then relaxed with a huff and opened his eyes. “Bors…” His voice sounded breathy and worn. Strained by the transformation no doubt. It always took a toll on the vocal cords.

After the last of the pain of the transformation had receded, Sakazuki opened his eyes to reveal unfocused cold gunmetal grey orbs. They searched his surroundings for a moment before those wonderful eyes made contact with Borsalino’s own.

Borsalino smiled as Sakazuki seemed to come back to himself. He was struggling with the soreness that he felt all over his body if the pained look on his face was anything to go by. Sakazuki brought his hands in front of him and looked at them, flexing and examining his fleshy furless fingers. He grimaced, “This... “ Sakazuki cleared his throat with a slight wince, “This...why change into this?”

Borsalino smiled warmly tapping his bottom lip with his index finger “Come here, Saka-san.”

Sakazuki nodded and crawled forwards, placing a hand on Borsalino’s shoulder for balance, leaning forwards to press their lips together. It was a new thing, this “kissing” to Sakazuki, and he was all sloppy and aggressive, knocking their teeth together painfully once before figuring out just how much force to apply against the other.

Borsalino allowed himself to be guided back onto the ground as Sakazuki crouched over him again, smiling through the kiss at Sakazuki’s display of softness. He had mentioned once that kissing was the only good thing about his human body, and Borsalino would be damned if he didn’t capitalize on that wonderful bit of knowledge.

Still hard and leaking against his own belly as Sakazuki ground down against him, Borsalino relished the feeling of the larger man taking the dominant position again. Sakazuki was still larger than him even in his human form, standing a bit taller with shoulders much broader. The feeling and shape of Sakazuki’s dick had changed, having morphed over during his transformation. He felt it start to harden again as Sakazuki pressed down onto him, assuming the same position as before.

“Not here on the ground, Saka-san.” Borsalino placed both hands on Sakazuki’s shoulders, pressing him back and using that grip as leverage to prop himself up into a seated position.

Sakazuki seemed reluctant to let him get up, placing a hand on his hip as Borsalino started to retreat backwards out of Sakazuki’s grip. “We are doing this on the bed, Sakazuki. It is uncomfortable here on the ground.” Borsalino kept his voice calm and even pitched.

Sakazuki seemed conflicted, the man reluctant to let him get up from his dominant position on the ground.

Borsalino raised his thigh, rubbing it against Sakazuki’s dick, smirking as the larger man moaned against the friction. “Don’t worry. Saka-san, I’m all yours.” Borsalino got up slowly, sliding himself the rest of the way back out from under the larger man choreographing his movements slowly as he got up and crawled onto the bed, glancing over to get a pillow.

In the moment that it took for him to flick his eyes away, taking his attention off of Sakazuki for barely a fraction of a second, the man pounced on him, pinning him down face first into the mattress. Borsalino struggled against the hold for a moment before resigning himself with a sigh, at least he had made it to the bed.

Sakazuki draped himself over Borsalino, scenting his neck and rutting up into the crack of his buttcheeks. The long firm length sliding up and down along it as Sakazuki leaned forwards and grunted into his ear.

He licked a long stripe onto Borsalino’s skin on the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting down with determination to mark and claim, fangs sinking deep into flesh. Borsalino jolted and gasped under him, a surprised shout escaping his lips. Sakazuki mouthed at the puncture wounds and lapped up the trails of blood that had dripped down his back, following the crease of his spine all the way down to the tailbone, pressing an open mouthed kiss there.

Shuddering as the cool air of the room met the new wound on his shoulder, Borsalino arched his back feeling the freely dripping blood chase Sakazuki's kisses down his back. The bite was a mark of possession, a claim onto his body and it stoked the heat in his chest that threatened to choke him of his breath under the weight of the implication.

Sakazuki let go of Borslaino’s arms in favor of spreading his buttcheeks and licking a stripe from his perineum to his hole, then delving in with his tongue.

Borslaino keened, spreading his legs to give Sakazuki further access. His tongue felt heavenly, dipping in and out of Borsalino's hole wetting and opening him up. Sakazuki’s thumbs soon joined his tongue in spreading him, holding him open and pushing the wetness further in. He felt Sakazuki gather some of his own cum and push it into him as well, adding to the lubrication. Borsalino moaned loudly as he looked over his bloodied shoulder at Sakazuki enjoying himself as he ate him out. He chewed on his bottom lip briefly before his mouth was thrown open in a shout as Sakazuki’s fingers found his prostate, wracking Borsalino’s body in a shock of pleasure.

Sakazuki growled approvingly, crawling up Borslaino’s body to suckle biting kisses into his neck. While one of Sakazuki’s hands continued spreading Borsalino, scissoring with two fingers for a while before adding another.

Panting wantonly, Borsalino’s head hung off to the side to give Sakazuki more access to his neck. He started to move his hips, canting them back and forth trying to get Sakazuki’s fingers to brush up against that spot again.

He whined when Sakazuki withdrew his fingers with a lewd wet noise, clenching his muscles down around nothing and feeling horridly empty. The feeling didn’t last long as Borsalino shouted in pain as Sakazuki plunged the whole length of his cock into him.

Borsalino felt wetness well up around his eyes as the sharp pain of being stretched so much so quickly overwhelmed him, holding his breath and willing himself to relax. Sakazuki was unrelenting, leaving him no time to adjust before drawing out almost the whole way, until only the tip remained inside, and driving back in full force. The sheer power behind each thrust caused the bed to rock into the wall with a loud thump every time Sakazuki drove into him, every movement coaxing more shameless moans from the helpless man.

Sakazuki continued to nip at the bite wound on Borsalino’s neck, causing it to dribble blood into his mouth as rocked the body under him, wet slaps of skin punctuated every moan, the squelch of Sakazuki’s cock as it slid into Borsalino became the music of the room, perforating every nook and cranny. Their scents intermingled as they panted into each other’s mouths, hands scrambled for purchase on anything, everything ripped and tossed around them as they consummate their bond.

Borsalino nearly threw the wolf-beast off of him when he thought he heard the word “mate” whispered into his skin in between sloppy kisses and rough caresses, convincing himself that he had heard wrong and that there was no way Sakazuki would claim him as his. There was no way that Borsalino would let him claim him as his. The last time…

The thought was chased away by a particularly hard thrust to just the right place, causing his body to arch back into Sakazuki in a way that had his thick cock rubbing his prostate with every movement. Borsalino’s mind drew a blank, only consumed by the sensations of the rough sex and press of the swelling knot at his hole with every thrust. The giant bulbous organ teased Borsalino’s already abused and stretched ring of muscle, threatening to breach him with just a little more force from the heat consumed beast.

Reaching a hand back and twisting his body enough that he was able to reach Sakazuki’s hip, Borsalino pleaded, “Saka- Hahhhh- Sakazuki... “ He tried desperately to press his hand with enough force to get his attention, “Sakazuki, don’t-” The rocking motions rubbed his own cock against the bed with a delicious friction that seemed to increase with the way he had twisted himself, causing his body to spasm as his legs spread wider underneath him.

“Mate.” Borsalino swore he heard it louder this time, whispered right next to his ear. A claim, a stake in his life that he knew would shake, a promise, a vow and the horribly fleeting hope of happiness he knew he didn’t deserve. Borslaino whined into the sheets, burying his face in resignation as that cursed word was uttered over and over again. His heart was torn between agony and happiness, as he realised the pathetic sobbing noises that had filled the room were coming from his mouth.

One of Sakazuki’s hands grasped his chin, turned his head enough for him to lean forwards and lock their lips together in a rough kiss as he thrust with all the force he could muster, his knot popping into Borsalino’s body, tying them together.

Borsalino screamed into the kiss, bright pain and ebbing pleasure mingling and overwhelming him as Sakazuki continued to shallowly thrust into him while he came, adding to the extremely full feeling with sticky wetness that would seed nothing. The knot assaulted Borsalino's prostate, rubbing it with every minute movement, his muscles spasming and clenching down involuntarily as he shot jets of his own release onto the bed slicking his stomach.

Sakazuki collapsed forwards, nearly squishing Borsalino under him hadn’t the smaller man twisted them at the last moment so that Sakazuki fell gracelessly to the side.

As the two of them came down from their heat induced high, Borsalino attempted to roll Sakazuki away from him or at least shimmey away from the large uncomfortable wet spot that he had made in his sheets. “Mmmmph~ Saka-san you know that wasn’t very polite of you to knot me.”

He received a dismissive grunt in return for his efforts, the small shifting movements was accentuated by the full feeling of having Sakazuki stuck inside of him as two large arms wrapped around his midsection, pulling him flush against a broad chest as he felt Sakazuki nuzzle down into his neck with a possessive growl.

Borsalino replied with his own growl, meaning to be aggressive but falling far from it, coming out submissive and keening. After that he resigned himself to laying there, tried to push away the feeling of cold dread that accompanied the full sensation within him. He focused on the warmth that wrapped around him protectively and attempted to convince himself that it would be alright as exhaustion seeped into him, a heavy weight on his eyelids. He reluctantly closed his eyes to the cruel world that existed beyond the walls of this room.

It would be alright.

He could save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! :D


End file.
